It is well known for a company to maintain a stores department. As such, a stock of items which are required by the company in its every day operation are kept within the stores department. Such stores departments suffer from a number of disadvantages.
Often a large number of items are maintained within the stores which in itself can create more disadvantages. Maintaining a large number of items involves investing a large amount to purchase the items. Also as the number of items in the stores increases the problems of tracking the items of stock increases. It is not unheard of for an item to be purchased and then to be lost within the company's stores.
It is an aim of this invention to solve, or at least ameliorate, at least some of the problems outlined hereinbefore.